(SeaG) Dear Diary , In Summer Day
by Himkyu
Summary: Namaku Yoo Youngjae, aku adalah seorang penulis muda. Tak jarang penulis sepertiku harus memiliki inspirasi untuk hasil tulisanku. Dan aku menemukannya.. Inspirasi sehangat matahari di musim panas. / Daejae / BAP / Romance Fluff / EVENT / Yaoi / DLDR! Dont be siders :D


**Dear Diary, In Summer Day…**

**Maincast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

**Support cast :**

Choi Junhong

**Rating : **T

**Length : **Oneshot

**Disclaimer : **BAP from God and their parents (I don't think they come from "that agency" anymore) Original FF by Himkyu (Miyu)

**A/N : **Karena dari jumlah permintaan lebih banyak memilih "Summer", itu berarti temanya adalah tentang musim panas ber couple _Daejae_ ! Wah.. ini udah daejae yang kedua ^^ Enjoy!

**Warning : **Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, Absurd (maybe?) , less _fluffy_, Dont be Siders ^^/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Himkyu's Present :<strong>

**Dear Deary , In Summer Day...**

* * *

><p>Namaku Yoo Youngjae. Aku adalah seorang penulis muda yang kini hanya sering berkutat kepada laptopku setiap kali orang orang justru sibuk dengan liburan musim panas mereka. Hebatnya, aku disini… seorang namja <em>single<em> yang mataku selalu mengerling kemana mana, memandangi beberapa sepasang kekasih memadu kasih di bawah teriknya matahari yang menghangatkan. Seolah cahaya mentari yang menghujani mereka adalah sebuah lem untuk semakin menempelkan mereka saling berpegangan tangan dan bermesraan seolah melempar balon balon cinta ke arahku. Mereka seolah tak mempedulikan posisiku yang menggerutu kesal sebagai pria kesepian. Ughh.. abaikan tentang ini.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku, mencoba memudarkan euforia itu dan kembali memusatkan diri pada laptopku. _Draft word_ ku masih kosong melompong. Ibaratkan sebuah kertas lembaran putih tanpa ada satu tinta di atasnya. Ideku menguap kemana mana karena mereka. Berbagai pasang kekasih di musim panas.

"Hei!"

Aku terkejut. Memandang geram pada namja tinggi bersurai kebiruan tersebut. Dengan senyum merekahnya seraya menaruh segelas _Lemonade Punch_ di samping laptopku, dan segelas _Vanilla Citrus Punch_ miliknya. Ia duduk segera berhadapan denganku, menghiraukan picingan kesal yang kubuat seolah aku masih geram padanya.

"Sudah punya ide untuk tulisanmu kini?"

Aku menggeleng ragu. Melenguhkan sekali nafas pasrah , karena sampai ia bertanya saat ini tak ada inspirasi apapun. Padahal kukira, memilih untuk meluangkan waktu di sebuah café _outdoor_ begini dengan segelas minuman dingin dan pemandangan pantai luas berhambur pasir putih langsung dihadapanku akan memperbaiki suasana hati hingga inspirasi itu tiba tiba datang.

Tidak! Lebih buruk! Aku mengalami kebuntuan otak tidak seperti biasanya.

_I got a Writer's block! And it's horrible for me!_

"_Deadline_ nya masih 2 minggu lagi, Youngie~ gunakan waktu ini sebaik mungkin. Kau bisa pergi ke suatu tempat, mencari ide untuk tulisanmu. Jika sudah dapat, aku tinggal membantu. Iya kan?"

"Kau kira 2 minggu itu sebentar, Bocah?! Bagaimana jika sampai 2 minggu ke depan aku masih belum dapat ide apapun untuk tulisan ini. Musim panas ini akan menjadi musim terburuk sepanjang masa. Perusahaan penerbitan akan memutus kerja sama denganku, dan lebih buruk… AKU JADI PENGANGGURAN!"

**PLAK**

Junhong dengan ketidak ber_peri_kemanusiaan nya , memukul kepalaku. Namja di hadapanku ini dengan geram mendecakkan lidahnya dan melipat angkuh tangannya. Aku justru disini tanpa daya mengusap kepalaku yang terasa ngilu. Pukulan bocah ini terlalu kencang hingga rasanya cukup membuatku pusing kepala.

"Jangan pesimis dulu. Penulis sudah biasa mendapat kejadian seperti ini. Hanya saja, aku baru pertama kali melihat penulis yang sudah berpikir masa depannya jadi buruk karena hal sepele ini. Lebih buruk.. penulis itu adalah partner kerjaku."

Aku mendengus kesal. Membalas argumennya hanya akan membuat permasalahan semakin panjang. Jadinya aku hanya buru buru menyedot minumanku kasar dengan mendelik mata padanya.

Biar kuperkenalkan lebih dahulu siapa bocah kurang ajar ini pada kalian.

Namanya Choi Junhong. Seingatku ia adalah _hoobae_ semasaku SMA. Tingkah nya kadang kekanakan jika sudah melibatkan masalah pribadinya. Namun akan sangat dewasa ketika sudah melibatkan masalah pekerjaan. Percayakan? Bahwa ia menjadi partner kerjaku, menjadi editor dari semua hasil tulisanku!

Oh ya, karena hasil pekerjaannya yang cukup _perfectionist _dan ia yang kritis, jadi aku tak bisa beralih kepada editor manapun kecuali dirinya. sekarang lihatlah, bahkan aku tak bisa melawan bocah yang beda setahun dariku ini.

"Kudengar ada acara kampus besok. Apa kah kau akan datang? Ada pameran buku buku terbaik di Korea diselenggarakan dalam _event_ itu. Mungkin kau akan menjadi undangan paling terhormat bisa datang kesana."

Aku berpikir sejenak. event itu memang diselenggarakan oleh perusahaan penerbit yang biasa menerbitkan beberapa buku yang laku di pasaran Korea. Termasuk buku karyaku. Namun aku bukanlah penulis yang suka mengumbar popularitas dengan menampakkan diri secara pribadi kepada para penggemar. Aku lebih suka bersembunyi di balik tulisanku,dan biarkan mereka mengelukan siapa penulis sebenarnya tanpa mereka tau wujudnya bagaimana. Yah, seperti seorang penulis dengan nama samaran di setiap buku terbitannya.

"Aku akan berpikir dahulu tentang itu." Junhong menatap tajam padaku ketika aku menjawabnya. Ia sudah lebih dahulu mencurigai gerak gerikku yang mau tak mau jika sudah diajak ke acara pameran seperti ini. Pasti ia berpikir , _"kenapa ia tak pernah menampakkan diri kepada para penggemarnya yang akan memberinya uang sejuta won untuk setiap tulisannya?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon flamboyan di pekarangan taman Kampus tempatku menuntut ilmu. Kulihat pameran itu terselenggara dengan sangat sukses, dengan begitu banyaknya pengunjung datang. Berbagai <em>template<em> terletak di beberapa sudut dinding. Rasa penasaran itu berkunjung begitu saja, saat langkah kakiku masih tak mau diajak ke dalam pameran.

"_Aku malas datang."_ Itu yang selalu terngiang di otak ketika aku masih menempel di atas ranjang dan memperhatikan jam wekerku. Tapi tetap saja, rasa penasaran itu seolah menarik seluruh tubuhku hingga aku sampai di depan kampus tanpa berkenan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Perasaan enggan itu bertolak belakang sekali dengan rasa penasaran ini.

Kuputarkan langkahku dan kini aku bertekad bulat untuk kembali ke apartemenku. Di pertengahan jalan, bisa kulihat beberapa remaja bercengkerama sambil memegang buku bawaan. Bukan buku pelajaran pastinya. Tepatnya mereka memegang buku yang cukup familiar.

Ah.. tentu saja itu buku karyaku yang kuterbitkan musim semi lalu.

Begitu antusias nya mereka masih suka membaca bukuku. Padahal bagiku isinya tak semenarik buku buku karangan JK Rowling, Junot Diaz, Ricky Riordan_. _Dan aku tak terlalu berbangga diri akan hal itu.

**BUG**

Tubuhku tiba tiba terhuyung ke belakang. Terkutuklah bagaimana aku tidak konsen melihat keadaan sekitar karena konsen melihat beberapa remaja itu. Namun 2 tangan melingkar di pinggangku, dan begitu juga tanganku malah bertengger di pundak lelaki yang baru saja kutabrak.

Mataku membulat sempurna. Pandangan kami saling bertubrukan , dan semburat di pipi muncul begitu saja. Dengan pose yang sama sekali tak keren ini (bagi pikiran para pria normal), aku langsung melepas diri darinya. Membungkuk maaf berkali kali karena sikap seenaknya tadi. Namun lelaki itu hanya tersenyum. Wajah tampannya yang semakin menyilaukan ketika mentari pagi pas mengenai wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum.

Bayang bayang bagai imajinasi fantasi di luar batas (menganggapnya seperti pangeran berkuda putih dan malaikat.. Yah begitulah) membuatku terdiam sesaat menghentikan bungkukkan maafku.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Kau baik baik saja?" Lelaki itu menyentuh pundakku. Memastikan bahwa tak ada luka serius ketika ia hanya merangkul pinggangku sebagai pertahanan untuk diriku yang hampir jatuh. Bukankah pertanyaan ini terlalu berlebihan?

"A—aku baik baik saja." Ia mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu memakai tudung di jaketnya untuk menghalangi silau mentari menerpa wajahnya. ugh.. padahal ia begitu tampan ketika cahaya itu berbaur dengan kulit hitam manisnya.

**Drrtttt Drrrtttt**

Spontan perhatian kami sama sama teralihkan. Ketika kudapati HPku bergetar seperti biasa karena Junhong (mungkin) mau mengomeliku perihal ketikan di _document word_ ku masih kosong melompong. Namun jika kutatap kembali lelaki di hadapanku, bisa bisa ia curiga padaku bahwa aku ini penulis karena mengobrol di HP tentang perbincangan soal ketikan ini dan itu.

"Pe—permisi... saya harus segera pergi." Aku membungkuk hormat kali ini sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Walau agak berat karena aku belum bisa melupakan senyuman di bawah mentari pagi itu.

Kami berdua pada akhirnya berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Aku berjalan ke Selatan, dan ia berjalan ke Utara. Kami tak menoleh satu sama lain. Yah, aku berharap sih seperti di drama drama Korea. Aku berharap bisa kembali bertemu dengannya, dan kami bisa membuat sebuah _happy ending_ di akhir cerita.

Ini pasti karena pengaruh imajinasimu sebagai penulis, Yoo Youngjae.

"Eh! Jeongsonghamni—" aku segera menoleh ke belakang. Menelusuri di setiap kerumunan di trotoar dengan keberadaan lelaki itu. Aku hanya berniat untuk mempertanyakan siapa namanya. pasalnya, cukup disayangkan aku jatuh hati dengan pesonanya, dan aku harus kehilangan kesempatan sekedar mengenal namanya.

Bibirku pasti sudah berbentuk "U" ke bawah dengan ekspresi namja bertubuh tegap dibalik jaket hitamnya tadi, telah bersembunyi hingga tak terlihat di antara kerumunan laut manusia. Terutama ketika jalur penyeberangan di tempat ku berdiri sebelumnya, sudah diramaikan oleh beberapa orang hilir mudik hingga pandanganku fokus kemana mana.

Mataku menerawang kepada langit, setidaknya langit yang cerah bersih tanpa awan berkabut seperti sebelumnya saat hujan sering turun di musim semi lalu, mau menjadi saksi untuk kami berdua memulai awal cerita yang tak akan kulupakan.

"Aku yakin aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. '_Si senyum matahari'_?"

Itu julukan terbodoh yang pernah kuberikan. Namun, aku tak bisa melepas senyumku tersungging dikala mengingat julukan itu lagi dalam otakku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary,<strong>

**Hari ini jantungku cukup berdebar. Entahlah ~ jika aku robot, maka mesin pusatku akan rusak seketika. Namja pemilik senyum indah di bawah mentari musim panas itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Untuk menahanku dari jatuh. Aku bisa merasakan pandangannya pelan pelan membuat jantungku seolah akan berhenti berdetak saking tak bisa mengontrol debarannya yang cepat. **

**Sayang sekali. Ia tak pernah kuketahui namanya, jika saja bocah editor itu tak menelponku dan mengomeliku perihal kompor yang kunyalakan tak sempat kumatikan. Ia seperti ibuku saat itu.**

**Oh ya, aku punya julukan untuknya.**

"**Si senyum matahari"**

Aku merenggangkan otot tanganku perlahan. Jangan lupakan otot punggungku yang agak membengkok karena menulis di saat gelap begini membuatmu harus membungkuk sebentar agar dapat mengakomodasikan mataku dengan tulisan di buku. Jahat sekali, aku sudah membayar listrik per bulannya, masih saja mati lampu.

**Drrttt Drttt**

Kututup buku diaryku seketika. Meraih handphoneku yang bergetar tak sabaran di atas meja kerja. Lagi lagi si bawel Choi Junhong menelponku. Sekarang ini apa? Ia mengomeliku karena ramen yang kubeli untuknya kadaluarsa? Heol~

"Yeoboseyo?"

/Listrikmu mati, tidak? Daerah tempatku tinggal listriknya padam. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun!/

Aku mendecak sejenak lidahku. Namja yang sering mengomel ini , perlahan terlihat bermanja dengan keluhan keluhannya. Bagaimana aku bisa lepas seharian saja tanpa keluh kesah dan omelannya?

/Kau sudah selesai dengan ketikanmu?/

Aku perlahan menggerak gerakkan pulpenku di antara jemari jemariku. Namja ini selalu saja berubah haluan dalam percakapan yang dari begitu kekanakan, menjadi sangat serius. Aku pun bingung harus menjawab apa. Seharian ini laptop kumatikan. Dan untuk mengisi baterai nya saja perlu listrik.

Tiba tiba, aku melihat ke arah buku diary ku. Tersentak tiba tiba dengan sebuah ide seolah kejutan untukku. Senyumku mengembang sempurna, dan rasanya aku ingin berteriak seketika.

"YAH! ITU DIA! DIARY!"

/Mwo?/

Namja di seberang sana pasti sedang menaut heran alisnya. Bingung dengan hentakan hentakan semangat yang kuciptakan.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, Junhong."

/A—apa?! H—hei! Aku belum selesai bica—/

**Pip Pip Pip**

Kuhiraukan saja tegurannya padaku. Yang kulakukan hanya segera membuka diary-ku dan merencanakan untuk menulis lebih banyak di atas kertas kertas kosong di buku diary ku.

**Dear Diary..**

**Musim panas ini..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hembusan angin taman menjadi teman untukku menulis. Mataku konsen dengan buku kecil berwarna kuning , kontras sekali dengan cahaya mentari siang yang cukup terik siang ini.<p>

Tiba tiba,

"Hei, anak kecil."

Suara itu. Suara itu menjadi perhatianku. Baru kali ini perhatianku teralihkan hanya karena sebuah suara lembut yang cukup mengusik kegiatanku ini. Aku menoleh, mendapati namja dengan tudung jaket yang dipakainya , sedang tersenyum ramah kepada seorang anak kecil berwajah mungil.

Bu—bukankah ia si 'Senyuman Matahari'?

"Hei, anak kecil. Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu? Kau kelihatan kebingungan." Si senyuman matahari itu mengulas senyum terindahnya. Mengusap lembut rambut cokelat milik anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. "aku mencari bola sepakku."

Si senyuman matahari menoleh kesana kemari kepada tempat tempat yang dipenuhi orang orang. Ia terbangun, dan sepertinya ia memiliki niat menggebu menolong anak kecil itu. Jadi ia berlarian ke beberapa tempat seperti semak semak, belakang pohon, bahkan ke kotak sampah demi menemukan bolak sepak anak kecil itu. Aku tersenyum melihat setiap tingkahnya. Di siang begini yang begitu terik, ia tak tega dengan keringatnya yang akan bercucuran di balik jaket bertudungnya. Ia orang yang baik.

"Ketemu!" aku ikut terkesiap ketika dari kejauhan kulihat ia melambai lambai kepada anak itu untuk menghampirinya. Anak itu begitu gembira mendapatkan kembali bola sepaknya, bahkan Ia mendapat asakan di surai cokelatnya.

"Siapa namamu?" namja tampan itu bertanya pada si anak kecil. Mencoba membangun suasana akrab sebagai sunbae dan hoobae.

"Kim Taehyung!" jawab namja itu bergembira. Membuat si senyuman matahari terkekeh dan mendorong bokongnya dengan pelan agar kembali bermain dengan teman temannya yang sudah memanggilnya berkali kali.

Bukankah ia adalah namja paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui? Selain senyumnya yang indah, ia tampan, ia juga begitu baik hati.

**Dear Diary,**

**Aku menemukan "Si Senyuman Matahari" itu! Bukankah ini sempurna?! Tuhan mungkin menakdirkan kami untuk saling bertemu lagi (walau rasanya aku belum berani berkenalan dengannya). Ia tengah menolong seorang anak kecil bernama "Kim Taehyung". Mencari bola sepaknya. Apa ia tak gerah dengan jaket bertudung itu berlari kesana kemari mencari bola? Ah… tapi tak apa. ia dengan senang hati melakukannya. Ia benar benar lelaki sempurna. **

**Oh ya , sepertinya aku akan mengikutinya seharian ini. Daripada musim panas kuhabiskan dengan laptop dan terbengong bengong tanpa inspirasi masuk dalam otakku. Ia adalah inspirasiku. Inspirasi di musim panasku.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku tak percaya. Senyumku sampai terlihat gigi putihku, mengembang antusias. Ketikan terakhir sudah hampir mendekati, dan aku masih semangat untuk menyalin semua hasil tulisanku dari buku <em>diary<em> ku. Ini gila! Aku memakai konsep tulisan tangan pribadiku sendiri sebagai referensi buku terbitan khusus musim panas karya Yoo Youngjae!

**Plop**

Aku menatap Junhong dari sudut mataku. Ia tengah menerka nerka isi ketikanku ini, seraya mengemut permen batangnya. Ia memang imut jika melakukan itu, tapi itu menganggu untukku yang sangat sibuk.

"Kau sudah gila ya menerbitkan diary-mu sendiri nanti!?"

Aku menghela nafas. Editor imutku ini lagi lagi menghakimi dengan hanya sekilas melihat ketikanku.

"dan siapa si 'Senyuman Matahari' ? kau memberikan julukan untuk seseorang di ketikanmu agar tak tersebar data pribadinya?"

"Aku memang tidak tau namanya!"

Junhong kini memicing curiga padaku. Setiap tingkahku rasanya begitu mencurigakan.

"Oh….. memangnya siapa yang baru saja memberimu inspirasi saat 2 minggu lalu kau kehilangan ide apapun hingga rasanya kau ingin bunuh diri saja? Hayoo.. apa kau baru saja jatuh cinta?"

Aku menutup monitor laptopku. Menerka nerka jawaban apa yang cocok untuk pertanyaan Junhong. "Entahlah. Aku tak mengenalnya dengan baik. Namun selama 2 minggu ini, aku selalu mengikuti kegiatannya. Ia menghabiskan musim panas dengan hal hal yang berguna daripada aku yang sebelumnya hanya menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri di apartemen atau di depan laptopku."

Youngjae memutar kursi nya dan ia jadi bisa langsung bertatapan muka dengan Junhong. "Yang ia lakukan begitu bermakna dan menyenangkan! Membantu orang orang kecil, bermain bola dengan sekumpulan anak kecil, bermain di taman hiburan sendirian, dan memberikan makan bebek bebek di danau. Itulah kenapa ia menjadi referensi utama untuk penulisanku."

"Hmm… tapi tetap saja , mengumbar hal ini akan menjadi bumerang untukmu."

Aku mengangguk paham. Aku telah mencerna hal ini sebelumnya, Choi Junhong. Tapi aku yakin tak akan seburuk itu.

"Aku hanya saja tak mau terus terusan menjadi penulis dibalik tulisan. Seperti sutradara di belakang layar. Aku bosan menceritakan hal fiksi yang tidak ada dalam kehidupanku. Banyak penulis penulis yang memberanikan diri untuk menjadikan kisah kisah nyata mereka menjadi konsep tulisan mereka, hingga ada pembaca yang ikut larut dengan tulisannya. Walau ada beberapa yang tak suka."

Junhong mengangguk paham pula seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya. Ia menepuk nepuk pundakku memberikan pengertian terbesarnya dengan ucapanku barusan. Beginilah, ini yang membuatku tak mau mengganti editor. Karena ia kadang menyebalkan seperti seorang ahjumma, tapi begitu pengertian seperti seorang saudara dan sahabat terdekat.

"Kau sama seperti salah satu penulis favoritku. ia sering menuliskan pengalaman pengalaman nyatanya dalam bentuk tulisan. Tapi ia menggambarkan pengalamannya dilakukan orang lain. Kisahnya menakjubkan. Buku terakhirnya saja membuatku terpukau."

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. Sebuah buku yang agak tebal dan bersampul sederhana. Masih kelihatan baru, karena Junhong sangat suka memelihara buku bahkan salah satu halaman terlipat saja ia sudah akan marah marah.

"Siapa penulisnya?" aku bertanya. Agak penasaran sambil memperhatikan Junhong membuka halaman demi halaman di buku itu.

"Biasa. Penulis yang menginspirasiku menjadi editor sekarang. Dia Jung D. Penulis New York yang bukunya laris di Amerika dan negara tercinta kita ini. Bahkan katanya ia akan menerbitkan buku lagi khusus di Korea. Bukankah ini hebat?!"

Jung D? ah.. Junhong memang sering bawel mengelu ngelukan nama itu karena hasil tulisannya sangat menakjubkan. Aku pernah membacanya sekali. Dan kuakui penulisannya begitu apik dan unik. Namun tetap pembaca bisa mengerti dengan mudah alur ceritanya. Seperti kita ikut berperan dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

"Jung D itu orang Korea? Apa ia akan terus memakai nama samaran begini?"

"Ya, ia orang Korea. Mungkin karena bukunya dibaca orang orang luar sana, jadi akan lebih mudah dikenal dengan nama asing juga. Kudengar ia bahkan tinggal di daerah dekat sini. Aku pasti akan sangat histeris jika bertemu dengannya _face to face_. Mungkin setelah ia mengadakan _launching _buku terbarunya yang katanya akan diadakan fanmeet pula, mungkin ia akan membuka jati dirinya. Haha! Ia mirip denganmu!"

Aku berpikir sejenak. rasanya jantungku malah berdegup kencang mengetahui Jung D adalah orang Korea yang bahkan ia adalah penduduk sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan di salah satu trotoar untuk bisa sampai ke apartemenku. Sambil menyedot segelas minuman ice <em>bubble<em> ku yang menggugah selera. Mataku tak pernah lepas dari email email yang berlalu lalang dari pihak penerbitan. Mengabarkan banyak hal gembira, seperti : bukuku yang mendapatkan peringkat kedua untuk penjualan terbaik di Korea, serta perusahaan akan mencetak ulang bukuku hingga beberapa ribu _copy_ lagi.

Zelo benar. Memperkenalkan kisah pribadiku dan siapa diriku, maka akan membuatmu cepat terkenal dan menjadi konglomerat dalam sesaat. Walau aku merasakan kebebasanku agak terganggu karena beberapa orang jadi sering memperhatikanku.

Langkahku terhenti ketika beberapa poster iklan tertempel di dinding salah satu bangunan. Entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik untuk membacanya.

Namun apa yang menjadi isi dari poster tersebut cukup membuatku terdiam sesaat hingga handphone-ku bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo?"

/Hei! Apa besok kau punya rencana?! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke salah satu _event_ launching buku Jung D di toko buku _Kyeobo_. Kau harus bertemu dengannya! Pasti ini hebat, 2 penulis dengan buku karyanya yang berada di peringkat 2 besar, bertemu!"

**Pip Pip**

Rasanya aneh membaca isi poster yang mengumumkan tentang _event_ Jung D tersebut. Canggung. Itu prediksi yang menjadi gambaran suasana saat kami bertemu.

Aku merogoh tasku. Mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam dengan judul besar '_My sunshine'_. Baru beberapa hari lalu (setelah aku menerbitkan bukuku), aku membelinya. Buku ini diterbitkan tepat saat aku juga menerbitkan buku karyaku. Buku ini kubaca hanya dalam sehari. Aku sudah merasa aneh, dan otakku terus bertanya "Siapa Jung D?". padahal dulu, aku tak pernah sepenasaran ini ketika Junhong terus menceritakan tentang dirinya.

Aku membuka beberapa halaman yang sudah kutandai. Kuanggap sebagai halaman dengan beberapa tulisan terbaik yang rasanya menjadi _point_ utama kenapa aku bertanya tanya "Siapa Jung D?"

Kubaca salah satu halamannya terlebih dahulu sebagai buktinya.

**Aku bertemu kembali dengannya. My Sunshine.. Dengan senyumnya yang indah dan begitu serius menulis di atas buku bersampul kuning itu. Kualihkan perhatiannya saja, dan aku rasakan ia memperhatikan terus gerak gerikku. Ini lucu sekali. Aku bisa merasakannya walau aku tak melihatnya. Dan ia kembali menulis di bukunya ketika aku selesai dengan anak yang kubantu , seseorang dengan rambut kecokelatan, itu dan kupersilahkan kembali bermain dengan teman temannya. **

**Oh ya, anak itu bernama Kim Taehyung.**

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Ini tidak mungkin,

Suatu kebetulan ,kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Di dalam barisan ini, aku terus merangkul gusar lengan Junhong. Kurapatkan posisiku menempel dengan Junhong, seolah aku anak kecil yang tak mau kehilangan orang tuanya. Junhong merasa tak nyaman dengan sikapku ini. Ia pasti mengira aku terlalu gugup bertemu langsung dengan Jung D.<p>

"Hei, berhentilah kau menempel seperti itu padaku. Kau kan bukan pacarku!" aku mendengus kesal pada Junhong. Menggeplak belakang kepalanya.

"Diamlah! Aku melakukan ini juga karena aku tak mau ketauan oleh penggemarku nanti. Bagaimana mungkin seorang penulis Yoo Youngjae masuk barisan _fansigning_nya Jung D yang alih alih seolah saingannya di dunia karya sastra?"

"Terserah kau!" Junhong terus maju hingga membuatku salah tingkah mengikuti langkahnya di barisan. Ia lebih bersemangat daripada aku yang kelihatan khawatir. Jarak kami saat ini hanya 2 baris dari meja Jung D sendiri. Dan aku masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahku dengan jaket bertudung.

Sampailah tepat di hadapan Jung D. aku masih menyembunyikan diri dari jaket bertudungku, tak sanggup melihat wujudnya sama sekali. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Semoga dugaanku salah selama ini.

"Woah! Jung D! Aku penggemar beratmu!" cih.. dasar _fanboy_. Junhong pasti sudah loncat loncat kegirangan di sebelahku karena bisa bertemu idolanya. Kenapa sih ia harus jauh jauh menggemari penulis asal New York, jika ia bisa mengidolakanku?

"Hai.. senang bertemu denganmu."

**DEG**

Telingaku terpasang jelas ketika ia berkata begitu. Suaranya sama seperti yang kudengar beberapa minggu lalu. Ketika kami pertama kali bertemu dan setiap kali aku mengikuti aktifitasnya.

"Aku harus tanda tangan atas nama siapa?"

"C—Choi Junhong! Ya, Choi Junhong!"

"Namamu terlihat familiar. Apa aku pernah tau namamu sebelumnya?"

Ya. Tentu saja. Nama Junhong sering kusebutkan di bagian ucapan "Terima Kasih" dalam setiap hasil karyaku karena ia adalah editorku. Eh? Apa ia pernah membaca bukuku?

Aku mendengar gesekan antara pulpen dengan kertas. Hingga keheningan terjadi beberapa saat, dan ia mulai angkat bicara kembali. "dan siapa temanmu ini?" oh tidak! Ia bertanya tentangku. Tungkaiku terasa lemas.

"Ah…ia—"

Sebelum Junhong menjawab lebih banyak lagi, aku segera menarik Junhong meninggalkan meja Jung D. Kupersiapkan alasan bahwa banyak penggemar di barisan yang akan muak dengan basa basi tadi jika ia protes nanti.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menarikku?! Kau harusnya merasa beruntung karena ia bertanya tentang kau! Dia tak seperti yang kubayangkan. Ia berbicara bahasa Korea dengan baik sekali. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan blasteran. Senyum nya sangat tampan sekali. Ugh! Ia sangat sangat sangat tampannnn!" Junhong memeluk gemas buku yang memiliki tanda tangan Jung D tadi. Aku hanya menggeleng maklum atas sikapnya itu. Tidak heran karena cintanya pada si penulis terlalu besar.

Kami berada di luar toko buku sekarang. Bahkan aku sudah mengajak Junhong berjalan menjauhi toko. Jantungku tak pernah tenang jika selalu terngiang dengan suara , kata kata , bahkan senyum yang dideskripsikan Junhong. itu semua mengarahkan aku pada si 'senyum matahari'. Jadi aku harus bisa melupakan itu. Tidak mungkin si 'senyuman matahari' adalah si Jung D yang merupakan penulis terkenal itu kan?

"Hei!" langkah kami terhenti seketika saat dari kejauhan kami mendengar suara panggilan. Derap langkahnya semakin lama semakin mendekat. Lagi lagi jantung yang terasa tenang malah semakin berdegup keras seiring langkahnya tak lebih dari beberapa meter lagi.

"Pulpenmu tertinggal."

Aku tak bisa menahan reflek tubuhku untuk tetap di posisi membelakanginya. Aku justru ikut berbalik. Dan berhasil membuat suasana canggung itu tercipta.

Kulihat dirinya. "si senyuman matahari". Tanpa tudung jaket yang biasa ia kenakan. Wajah tampannya disinari mentari siang yang hangat dan teduh. Matanya yang biru membuat persendianku kaku sesaat.

"Jung D! Aigoo~ Maaf jadi merepotkanmu!" Sementara itu Junhong mengambil kembali pulpennya. Saat itulah senyum ramah itu tersungging. Tepat saat itu cahaya mentari seolah kebetulan menerpanya. Memberikan efek ingatanku pada pertemuan pertama yang sulit dilupakan.

"Ini temanmu?"

"Nee!" Junhong menjawabnya dengan semangat. Aku tetap dalam posisiku. Terdiam dan berlabuh dengan segala memori tentang dirinya.

"Namamu pasti Yoo Youngjae. Aku penggemar berat tulisanmu. Semua yang ada di tulisanmu, terlihat seperti kisah kisahku."

Semburat itu muncul. Bagaimana tidak salah tingkah ketika makna tulisanmu diketahui sendiri oleh inspirasimu selama ini.

"Perkenalkan namaku Jung D. Kau bisa panggil aku Jung Daehyun. Kau adalah inspirasiku untuk musim ini Youngjae-ssi. Kuharap kau bisa terus menjadi inspirasiku untuk musim musim selanjutnya." Ia menjabat tanganku dengan lembut. Pandangan kami bertemu dengan pandangan sejuta makna. Membuat kami dipertemukan kembali dengan suasana seperti pertama bertemu. Padahal kami sama sama tau, bahwa kami sudah saling memperhatikan satu sama lain.

Musim ini adalah musim yang tak akan terlupakan. Musim panas ini mengawali kisah kami untuk kisah di musim musim lainnya. Yang hangat , teduh, dan disinari kebahagiaan.

Oh ya, bisakah aku mengedit kembali _ending_ dalam tulisanku?

Rasanya aku perlu membubuhkan suatu kalimat penutup.

"_dan pada akhirnya aku tau namanya, si senyuman matahari._

_Jung Dae-hyun. Jung D. si penulis New York. Inspirasiku."_

**.**

**The End**

I don't have any idea, but actually i'm not really confident with this ff :( really! I have checked it for several times, but i don't know which one that make me unconfident :( So, what do you think?

Next buat event SEASON GREETING nya **(****choose)**

1. Rain - Jonglo

2. Drought - Banghim

3. Fall/Autumn - Jonglo

4. Spring - Banghim

(Daejae sudah 2 ya ^^ terima kasih)

Yang paling banyak permintaannya, yang akan kurilis selanjutnya!

**Mind to mention?**


End file.
